Shuji Mihara
is one of the protagonists in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider 555. Personality He is a relatively cowardly member of Ryusei School who would rather forget about Orphnochs and go back to living a normal life. He would become the main wearer of the Delta Gear and fight as Kamen Rider Delta despite his cowardice. History After Rina was hit by a truck retrieving the Delta case he had thrown into the street, he resolved to stop running and fight alongside the others. After the series, Shuji, Mari, and Rina were the only surviving members of Ryusei School as now that Shuji along with Rina had run the orphanage which had previously been run by Smart Brain. Lost World Keitaro gets a phone call from Shuji Mihara, warning about the blue roses; Anyone who touches them either turns to ash or into Orphenochs. All the other Ryusei High School members turned to ash except for him and Saya Kimura, who turned into an Orphenoch. .]] Mihara as Kamen Rider Delta meets up with Kusaka and Mari, and one more Riotrooper shows up. It seems to be different from the others (Riotrooper ver. 2), and is equipped with the Faiz Edge. Kaixa and Delta fight it and its helmet is damaged and reveals that inside is the Rose Orphenoch. Kusaka thinking that it was Mihara who sent Mari the roses. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Takumi arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphenoch form as the Riotrooper v2 was badly damaged. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 As mentioned by Kamen Rider 4, Takumi and all of his friends (except Naoya Kaido) died after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Shuji is hypothetically mentioned as one of the casualties. Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Delta appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari. Delta appeared with Kamen Rider Tiger as shadows in a dimensional distorion caused by Narutaki to take KickHopper and PunchHopper out of the World of Kuuga. Judging from KickHopper's comment "Another hell awaits.", it can be assumed that the two Riders were waiting to fight them. In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Delta is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Delta was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Delta is playable along with Faiz and Kaixa in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Delta is an unlockable character in Super Climax Heroes. Delta Armor Information Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. **'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 5.7 sec. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformation. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 34-35, 38, 40-50 Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuji Mihara is portrayed by . Harada previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Delta, his suit actor was . Notes *Shuji Mihara is the second Faiz Rider that does not have A.R world counterpart. ** The firts is Masato Kusaka Kamen Rider Kaixa. *Kamen Rider Delta is the only Rider that has more users. *It is theorized that unlike the Faiz and Kaixa equipment, the Delta Gear can be worn and used by anybody, regardless of whether or not they are an Orphenoch or implanted with Orphenoch DNA. However, due to the fact Delta was never seen used by a normal Human, this has never been confirmed. *The Delta Driver bears a striking resemblance to the from . They are both black-and-silver handle-like transformation devices, with a spring-loaded part and an antenna. References External Links Category:555 Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:555 Characters